Yamato
The land hosted on ''Elder Tale's'' Japanese server is known as Yamato and is divided into five territories. These separate territories were designed to ensure a variety of different types of settings and native cultures for players to experience. Overview The Yamato server was created in 2001, seventeen years before the start of the main storyline and three years after Elder Tale was first released in North America. The first Adventurer City to be established was Akihabara. Four years later, Susukino was added. Nakasu was next, and then Shibuya was created to control the large amount of players situated in Akiba. The date of Minami's establishment is unknown. Server management is divided by district in Elder Tale, resulting in a variety of gameplay experiences, there are five cultural spheres on the Archipelago of Yamato, which is half the size of the Japanese archipelago. By comparison to the real world, Hokkaido is the Ezzo Empire, Shikoku is the Duchy of Fourland, Kyushu is the Ninetails Dominion. In addition, the eastern half of mainland belongs to the Eastal League of Free Cities, while the western half belongs to Holy Empire Westelande. After the Catastrophe, around 30,000 Adventurers were trapped in Yamato. Approximately 80% (24,000) of them live in either Akiba, Minami, or Susukino,https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/751066626770939905 while the remaining 20% live in the smaller two cities or do not live in cities at all. The Five Territories Duchy of Fourland The Duchy of Fourland takes up the area of the real-life Island of Shikoku, in the south-western region of the country. There are no Adventurer Cities in this area. Ezzo Empire The Ezzo Empire's territory takes up the entirety of the northern island, and represents the real-life area of Hokkaido. The adventurer city of Susukino is situated here. Holy Empire Westelande The Holy Empire Westelande's territory takes up most of the western area of Yamato's central island. It is led by the Saiguu Clan, which has claims to royal lineage much like the Cowen family. It is controlled by Plant Hwyaden, from the adventurer city of Minami. Eastal League of Free Cities Eastal territory takes up the east and north-east areas of Yamato's central island. It is mostly run by the Eastal League, a Lander Alliance, from the lander city of Maihama. The only exceptions are the two adventurer cities of Akihabara, which is controlled by the Round Table Alliance, and Shibuya, which is all but abandoned. Eastal nobility follows the leadership of the Cowen family, which claims to have lineage with the former royal family of Yamato before the continent was divided up. Ninetails Dominion The Ninetails Dominion territory takes up the entirety of the far western point of the country, where Kyushu would be in real-life Japan. The adventurer city of Nakasu is situated here. However, considering that Nakasu has been taken over by Plant Hwyaden, it is likely that the Ninetails Dominion is similarly under the control of the Holy Empire Westelande. Settlements Dungeons *'Shinjuku Underpass:' A dungeon zone that ran throughout Shinjuku's underground. This area is often used as an underground passage since enemies are weak. Nowadays, you can see many Lander refugees camping here while the above-ground area of Shinjuku was destroyed by wild Behemoths. Fields * Spiritual Mount Fuji References Category:Terminology Category:Locations